Incredible World
by Arhyadnae
Summary: Ils sont tous dans cette même pièce sombre. Toutes les minutes, l'un d'eux meurt. Ils ne sont plus que trois : Levi, Mikasa et Eren. Que se passe-t-il lorsque les trois meurent ? Ils se retrouvent dans un monde que nous connaissons bien et que nous vivons au quotidien... Mais ont-ils tous conservé leur mémoire ? Seuls deux semblent encore conscients d'où ils viennent. LevixMikasa
1. Prologue

**Coucou les gens :)**

 **Voici un petit prologue pour vous donner un avant-goût de ma fanfiction. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à donner vos premières impressions (c'est très important pour moi) et bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Snk ne m'appartient pas :'(**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE : **

La pièce était sombre. Ils peinaient les uns et les autres à se voir. Levi se trouvait accroupi dans un recoin de cet horrible endroit, quant aux autres, la panique qui les submergeait se transforma rapidement en sanglots et en folie. Ils avaient tous cette désastreuse impression de pouvoir mourir en un instant comme s'ils étaient prisonniers des titans qu'ils connaissaient si bien. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un cauchemar, mais comment aurait-il pu être si réaliste ?

Les jambes de Jean flanchèrent. Il se retrouva sur le sol froid. Il balbutia quelques mots que seul Armin qui se trouvait à proximité put discerner. Puis, le regard rempli de larmes, il cria à pleine voix :

-Je ne veux pas mourir ici !

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, Jean ! répliqua Armin avec le peu d'assurance qu'il lui restait.

-J'espère que tu as rais-...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, une atroce douleur l'en empêchant. Dans un cri strident, il disparut sous le regard horrifié des autres. Eren enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour cacher sa haine et son désarroi. Mikasa passa ses bras autour de son cou pour lui donner de sa chaleur tandis qu'Eren ne réagit pas à son contact.

Une minute qui leur semblait être une éternité s'écoula. Un autre innocent mourut. La situation se dégrada davantage encore, Armin perdit la vie sous les yeux vitreux de son meilleur ami, Sasha eut un rire nerveux avant que son coeur ne s'arrête de battre, tous eurent une mort qui enleva à chacun la force de continuer, la force d'espérer.

Trois. C'est tout ce qu'il restait. Levi était assis, et sans la moindre expression, le regard plongé dans ses pensées qui seraient sûrement ses dernières, il attendait péniblement la mort. Eren qui pleurait et tremblait de tout son corps, et Mikasa, qui malgré ses efforts ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la peur à l'annonce de sa mort imminente.

-Eren, arrête de pleurnicher, tu me gâches les derniers instants de ma vie. déclara le Caporal de son habituel ton glacial.

-Vous... vous n'avez pas peur... je suis... terrifié... bégaya Eren.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que pleurer ne va pas arranger les choses, on va tous les trois y passer, alors dis-moi, à quoi ça te sert de pleurnicher ?

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... je suis faible... lâcha Eren.

-C'est une réaction tout à fait normale, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit ? intervint Mikasa.

-Il me casse les oreilles.

Une minute encore. Levi sentit une pression s'abattre sur son coeur. Il cracha du sang, teintant ainsi le sol d'un bordeaux éclatant. Il ne dit rien et la seconde d'après, ce fut son tour. Eren ferma les yeux, laissant un dernier long soupir s'échapper, Mikasa en fit de même, et les deux disparurent au même moment.


	2. Chapitre 1 : l'arrivée

**Hey ;) On se retrouve pour le chapitre 1 de cette fanfic :) j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Juste pour que vous sachiez, cette fanfiction a lieu après l'animé donc Levi ne sait pas qu'il est un Ackerman.**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Snk ne m'appartient pas, ses persos non plus, ... :)**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Linnassya : Merci ! Je te laisse lire la suite tranquillement ! **

**Guest : Merci, voilà la suite ! **

**Rizlaine :** **Ouiii un** **Levi x Mikasa mais il y a une raison : j'aime tellement ce couple ! Merci pour ta review, elle me fait extrêmement plaisir et merci pour tes encouragements,** **je t'invite à lire la suiiiite (coeur)**

 **Hruf :** **Salut ! Merci pour ta review et pour répondre à ta question, bien je ne sais pas vraiment, je pense que ça va varier selon mon humeur, mon temps libre (prenons en compte ma flemme) etc... En tout cas je trouve que j'ai posté ce chapitre 1 plutôt rapidement** **(je suis fière de moi héhé^^).**

 **Je vous invite à laisser vos reviews afin de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fanfiction et pour que je puisse m'améliorer sur certains points, merci d'avance !**

 **Enjoy ~~**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 :**

Le regard encore flou, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Allongée sur le sol, elle sentit de l'eau glisser sur sa peau. Elle tendit la main tout en regardant le ciel et en sentant l'air pur, une chose était sûre : elle était loin. La pluie continuait de giser sur son visage et Mikasa ressentit l'apaisement. Elle se mit à songer.

Soudainement, ses émotions vinrent se briser. Elle regarda autour d'elle et manqua de tomber.

-Eren ! Eren ! hurla-t-elle alors qu'il ne daignait pas se montrer.

Elle utilisa toute sa voix pour l'appeler une dernière fois avant de reprendre son souffle. Elle entama une marche lente jusqu'à se retrouver près d'un arbre, près d'une maison. Quelque-chose l'intrigua, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écriteau d'une porte en bois. Elle tenta de lire à cette distance mais fut obligée de s'avancer pour mieux voir. Elle hoqueta de surprise. Son nom de famille était inscrit sur la porte d'entrée et elle ne sût si elle devait attendre ou pénétrer dans la maison. Elle hésita un long moment mais sa réflexion ne la conduit qu'à une seule possibilité : ouvrir la porte et découvrir l'intérieur de la maison.

D'un coup sec, elle se saisit de la poignée et la poussa. Un léger frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle vit l'homme en face d'elle. Mikasa se figea quelques instants, quant à l'homme, son expression désintéressée se transforma en une grimace de stupéfaction. Mikasa reprit son air neutre avant de fixer le brun. Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers l'intérieur de la maison, tout était propre et bien rangé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Mikasa.

-Je me suis réveillé ici alors je profite de la maison. répliqua Levi.

-Elle n'est pas un peu petite ? questionna Mikasa, scrutant chaque détail qui s'offrait à elle.

-Peu importe. Elle est propre et je crèverai pas la dalle ou finirai pas bouffé par un titan ici.

-Eren est avec vous ?

-Non. répondit-il brièvement.

-Allons le chercher !

-Hors de question.

-Mais il est seul ! s'exclama Mikasa.

-Et alors, les autres aussi sont sûrement seuls, pourquoi tu ne penses qu'à lui ?

Mikasa s'arrêta une seconde de parler, Levi n'avait pas tort, les autres devaient également avoir le même problème et pourtant il n'y avait qu'Eren qui l'intéressait vraiment, elle en avait même oublié Armin. Se dirigeant vers la porte pour éviter la conversation, elle tenta de se rattraper :

-Je vais les chercher.

-Non, tu vas le chercher. dit-il en accentuant légèrement sur un mot.

Mikasa n'en écouta pas davantage et claqua la porte avec force. Elle prit une grande inspiration et cria à nouveau le nom d'Eren. Elle courrait en même temps, ce qui lui dût une voix saccadée. Longeant toutes les maisons à proximité à grande vitesse, elle en perdit son souffle. Elle s'arrêta une seconde.

Une larme longea la joue de Mikasa qui s'était assise par terre. Pourtant, il ne fallait pas qu'elle abandonne, il fallait qu'elle se batte, qu'elle retrouve Eren au plus vite. Elle pensa soudainement aux titans, aucun ne semblait être présent dans les environs, quant aux maisons et aux ruelles qu'elle croisait, elles lui paraissaient bien étranges, tout comme l'intérieur de la maison à son nom. Tout semblait avoir changé mais Mikasa se refusait à croire cela dès la première impression.

-Eren ! hurla-t-elle une fois encore.

-Oui ça va j'arrive ! entendit-elle.

Elle se retourna vers la voix et accourut. Elle se mit à pleurer en serrant dans ses bras le jeune garçon qui avait son âge.

-Ah Eren, tu m'as tellement man-...

-Lâche-moi ! la coupa-t-il.

-E...ren ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Eh on se calme. Pourquoi tu m'appelles aussi fort ?

-Eren ! Tu ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison ! Il se fait tard ! dit sa mère.

-Oui j'arrive ! Une minute je suis avec... avec Mikasa !

-Ta mère... Carla... elle est vivante ? s'interrogea Mikasa.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ?

-Ton père aussi ? Vous êtes tous les trois à la maison ? questionna-t-elle.

-Tu es qui au juste ?

-Tu as dit mon prénom, ça veut forcément dire que tu te souviens de moi, tu me fais une blague, ce n'est pas drôle... rétorqua-t-elle, séchant la larme roulant sur sa joue pâle.

-Je ne fais aucune blague. Je trouvais seulement que ce prénom t'allait bien, tu me fais penser à une fille que je connaissais... enfin laisse tomber.

-Eren... tu ne peux pas m'avoir oublié... pas moi...

Eren réfléchit un instant, il est vrai que cette fille ressemblait à une personne qu'il connaissait par le passé, mais cette personne était morte, lui avait-on dit.

-Euh... est-ce que par hasard nous étions dans la même classe en maternelle ? Tu sais, je n'ai pas une très grande mémoire, j'ai sans doute oublié. Tu es... euh... plutôt jolie... quel genre de lien on avait exactement ?

Mikasa rougit très fortement. Elle ne savait que répondre face à Eren qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps et qui lui avait clairement dit qu'elle était belle.

-Nous sommes... comme un frère et sa soeur... Eren...

Elle ne le pensait pas vraiment, pas du tout même, elle aurait voulu être plus que ça.

-Ah je vois.

Un long silence s'installa.

-Je pense que je ferais mieux d'y aller, mes parents m'attendent. dit-il avec un sourire. Peut-être qu'on se reverra bientôt... Mikasa.

-Oui...

Elle le regarda s'en aller vers une jolie maison, non loin de celle où se situait Levi. Puis elle se rappela un instant la tenue d'Eren, jamais elle n'avait vu une si belle tenue, si originale, une tenue qui la perturba un peu. Elle laissa ses pensées de côté et retourna près de la maison "Ackerman". Elle s'installa sous un gigantesque arbre dont elle ne percevait pas le bout des branches tant il était grand. Il recommença à pleuvoir, ce qui ajouta une pointe de tristesse en plus dans l'esprit de Mikasa.

-Eren a dit qu'il me trouvait belle... se dit-elle pour éviter de penser aux mauvaises choses.

Ce fut en vain car Mikasa devenait folle, elle se répéta en boucle la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir, changeant certaines choses pour la rendre encore plus horrible, sa tristesse lui faisait inventer des choses.

-Non. Eren m'a oublié. Eren est avec ses parents. Eren est plus heureux sans moi. Et moi je suis là. Toute seule.

-Tu comptes rester là à parler en solitaire longtemps ?

Elle eut un faible sursaut avant de reprendre sa neutralité. Non, elle n'était visiblement pas tout à fait seule.

-Oui, je suis bien ici. répondit-elle à la question du brun.

-T'es vraiment pitoyable. Je pensais qu'au moins Eren t'avait servi à quelque-chose en te disant de te battre.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Alors c'est ce que tu veux, si tu voulais crever, t'aurais pu me le demander, c'est avec joie que je t'aurais achevé.

-Allez-vous faire foutre et laissez-moi en paix ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Ecoute-moi bien, si tu veux te morfondre d'avoir perdu ton cher Eren sans même avoir pris la peine de t'occuper des autres, tu ferais mieux de dégager d'ici et de t'installer dans un coin où tu dérangeras personne. déclara-t-il froidement.

-En quoi je vous dérange ?

-Ferme-là ! Soit tu rentres dans la maison, soit tu dégages.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers Levi qui la regardait d'un air supérieur. Au grand étonnement de Levi, elle ne fit rien et entra seulement dans la maison, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'en sais rien, commence déjà par manger.

Elle se mit à la recherche de la nourriture qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver, elle fut étonnée de la grande variété gustative disponible dans cet étroit lieu.

Levi observait le comportement de la jeune femme, elle n'était ni énervée, ni désintéressée de la situation, il put remarquer qu'elle était juste triste.

-Tu chercheras Eren demain. déclara Levi.

Mikasa étouffa un rire nerveux.

-Ah quoi bon ?

-Tu abandonnes ?

-Non. Je l'ai déjà trouvé. rétorqua-t-elle.

Levi avala un gros morceau de pain et toussa plusieurs fois.

-Tu l'as trouvé ? Il est déjà mort ?

-Non.

-C'est quoi ce bordel. Tu te ramènes avec ta tronche de cadavre comme si t'allais mourir mais à côté tu m'annonces que t'as retrouvé Eren et en vie qui plus est.

-Oui mais il m'a oublié.

-Comment ça ?

-Il a perdu la mémoire, il ne me reconnaît plus.

-Tu te fous de ma-...

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, le coupa-t-elle, les parents d'Eren sont en vie. Je me disais donc que dans ce monde, peut-être que les miens sont aussi en vie.

-T'aurais peut-être dû demander aux parents d'Eren s'ils les connaissaient dans ce cas-là.

Mikasa plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Levi au moment même où il lui annonça son idée, elle y vit une lueur d'espoir, celle de revoir ses parents et de démarrer une nouvelle vie avec eux. Quant à Levi, il se contenta de regarder Mikasa de ses splendides yeux bleus-gris tandis qu'au fond, il regrettait amèrement ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire. Ne sachant pas réellement si les parents de Mikasa étaient en vie, il faisait une lourde erreur en lui donnant la possibilité ou non de les revoir car s'ils étaient en vie, Mikasa s'en irait avec eux, s'ils ne l'étaient pas, Mikasa allait clairement le détester pour cet espoir détruit, certes Mikasa avait perdu une première fois ses parents, mais certes elle souffrirait si on lui annonçait une seconde fois.

* * *

 **C'est vrai que dans ce chapitre il n'y a pas vraiment de romance (j'en suis navrée) car ce n'est que le chapitre 1, il faut bien démarrer quelque part. Dans ce chapitre il y a même plus de Eremika puisque je reprends l'animé sur certaines choses, comme sur les sentiments qu'à Mikasa pour Eren.**

 **J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu mais je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire car je me demandais tout le temps s'il fallait que je privilégie les personnages ou l'environnement, car pour l'instant ils ne se sont pas encore rendu compte de la nouvelle technologie qui les entoure, etc...**

 **Sur ce, passez une bonne journée/soirée !**


End file.
